


"Daddy's home"

by pillowtalk_batman



Category: One Direction (Band), liam payne - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, DDLG, Daddy Kink, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fucking, Liam Payne - Freeform, Smut, Sugar Daddy, Sugar Daddy Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 22:44:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6396973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pillowtalk_batman/pseuds/pillowtalk_batman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She dreams of her man and wakes up to a nice surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Daddy's home"

You felt yourself stir beneath the thin sheets of your bed, tangled in a deep, sensual dream. All you could think about was Liam and you couldn't wait for him to get home from tour, you missed him and his touch. You had that familiar feeling in the pit of your stomach, a warm but tense sensation. You wanted to touch yourself but you almost couldn't move. Only moans escaped your lips.

"Wake up baby." His voice whispered.

His hand gently slapped your face, bringing you around. The room was dark but you could see everything. Liam stood beside your bed in just a thin, white pair of boxer-briefs - his hand playing in between your thighs, his thumb sliding around your wet clit.

You moaned and arched your back. "Daddy's home." He smiled.

You eyed his erection, clearly visible through his boxers. "I missed you."

"I can see that." He smiled as he removed his fingers from you and made you suck on them. "Get undressed. I can't hold out any longer."

You obeyed his instructions and swung around to sit off the edge of the bed, knowing what was coming next.

"Open." With one strong hand he held his grasp under your chin as you opened your mouth. "Good girl. Now suck."

You gently sucked on the head of his cock, earning a stifled groan from him, "don't tease. I know you can take it all."  
He laced his hands together, placing them on the back of your head - his cock sliding down your throat with ease. As your lips touched the base of his pelvic area he groaned but as usual you struggled for air and tried to move off of him, his grasp firmly holding you in place. "Fuck." He groaned and quickly pulled out. You had managed to take a quick deep breath before he thrust back into your mouth.  
The wet, sloppy sounds of his cock sliding through your mouth and hitting the back of your throat made you ache down below. You moved one of the hands you had placed on Liam's thigh down to your wetness and moaned onto Liam. "Don't touch yourself. Do I have to tie you up again?"

You looked up at him and shook your head apologetically.

"What was that?" He pulled out from your mouth and you gasped for air. You hadn't realised his hand was tangled into your hair until he pulled your head up in one swift motion. It hurt but you liked it.

"No daddy."

"Good girl. Get on the bed."

He teased you with his wet cock, slapping and rubbing it on your clit. You moaned. You wanted him inside you so bad. He smiled and carried on teasing you, which was most likely punishment for touching yourself earlier - you hardly cared because angry Liam was your favourite. The way his muscles tensed as he pushed in and out of you, the way he pulled your hair and the way he sucked and bit at your skin so hard that it would surely leave bruises.  
Your hand moved down to his cock, almost guiding him to your entrance until you were stopped by his hand slapping you across the cheek, this time a little harder. You groaned as he moved away from the bed and rummaged through the top drawer. He returned back with two silk ties and began to tie you to the bedposts.

"That should keep you down." He hovered above you, his cock rubbing against you and you closed your eyes. "You want to get fucked so bad, don't you?"

"Please Liam." You bit down on your lip, thinking he couldn't resist but he just laughed. You were aching to have him inside you and he knew exactly what he was doing. Instead of paying attention to you, he sat on the chair at the end of the bed and slowly began pumping his hand up and down his cock. You watched in awe as he moaned at the contact of his own hands. You could tell it wasn't enough for him but it still turned the both of you on.  
"Liam." You moaned, squirming and pressing your thighs together trying to create the least bit of friction on your clit.

He quickly pulled away from himself, before he could come, and stood beside the bed. "Fuck, you're so beautiful. Do you want daddy inside of you."

"Yes I do. So much."

"Let's see if you're ready." He leant over and thrust two fingers inside you. You cried out as his long, calloused fingers slid against your tight, wet walls. "Alright I've think I've let you squirm enough."

He positioned himself between your legs and you moaned. "I haven't even touched you yet." He laughed. That familiar wash of relief overcame you as he thrust his full length inside of you, his thumb circled your clit and you cried out - feeling as if you were already going to come. He overwhelmed you.

"Y-Yes daddy. Fuck me harder, oh fuck!"

"Watch your mouth slut." He winked and fell onto his elbows, his thrusts deeper and stronger than before. You screamed out every time his cock hit your g-spot. "Good girl. Let the neighbours know I'm home."

Knots formed in the pit of your stomach as he slapped against you. "Liam untie me." You whispered. You were getting close and you wanted to ride out your orgasm with your arms wrapped around his sweaty muscles. "Please daddy."

"Since you said please." He breathed out. Continuing to thrust in and out of you, he leant over and pulled the ties from your wrists, they fell to your side and quickly found their way up to Liam's biceps.

"I-I-"

He silenced you by crashing his lips onto yours, his tongue exploring your mouth. His thrusts got sloppier, harder and deeper as he muttered curse words and bit down onto your lip. Your stomach tightened, your toes curled and your walls tightened around his huge cock as you released a long-awaited orgasm.

"Fuck." You dug your nails into his biceps, still riding out your orgasm as he thrust into you, filling you up with his warm come. Mid-orgasm he pulled out and made you suck the rest that was spilling out of his cock, just the way you liked it, warm and trickling down your throat. He moaned as your tongue licked over his head and he collapsed beside you.

"Fuck," was all he could say, over and over again until you started laughing breathlessly. "Are you okay? Was it too rough?"

"I'll live." You smiled weakly.

"Daddy will go softer next time. It's just been a while."

"It's fine." You kissed and he draped the thin sheet over the two of your bodies as you fell asleep against his chest.


End file.
